


just sleep, okay?

by joshushu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshushu/pseuds/joshushu
Summary: **RE-WRITING, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 13 FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THIS STORY**Kim Mingyu never expected to love train rides so much. After meeting a certain boy on his usual train with the name Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu doesn't mind his part-time job being so far away. He doesn't mind struggling with his university work.This one boy who let him sleep on the train was stuck in Mingyu's mind for days. Maybe it was time to finally speak to him properly.--Mingyu found his university life very stressful at first until he meets Wonwoo on the train coming back from work. Wonwoo lets Mingyu nap on the train and Mingyu can't get Wonwoo off of his mind.





	1. prologue

_introduction, lowercase intended, chapters will be longer_

_mingyu's focus - first person_

i always wish for more sleep because i never get enough. i know, i control my sleep track and i'm responsible yeah yeah. yet even when i sleep at 11pm, i wake up exhausted the next day! i don't think the world necessarily likes me. i bet if it did, i would never be tired and there would be much more than 24 hours in the day. i have to take my classes in the morning and manage my part-time job in the afternoon. my job ends 10 minutes to 6pm. i usually get back to my dorm around 7:30pm or later.

there's a problem though. the train. i get so bored on the train and everyone's trying to get a seat so their aching legs don't have to stand and hold on. i'm usually able to catch a seat and when i do, the exhaustion gets to me. it's risky falling asleep on a public train for a lot of reasons, so i try to avoid it. sleeping on the train would be amazing on most occasions, but it's fine.

i get off the train, go to my university and get to my dorm. i'm greeted by my roommate seokmin who gives me a sweet hello. i of course reply with a groan and i fall onto my bed, ready to sleep again.

" how was your day? " seokmin asks.

" boring as usual. " i plainly reply.

i just really wish something would change.


	2. mystery boy and two nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu meets a boy on a train and seokmin and joshua cuddle and sleep because joshua hasn't slept in a week.

_chapter 1- mingyu's focus, third person_

 

the train eventually came to mingyu’s stop, it was only him and a few others. luckily there weren’t many people because mingyu hates getting on a crowded train. he stepped on and felt the warmth hit him which made him want to sigh in relief. the time was around 6pm but mingyu was completely shattered. from essays and studying to his part-time job, it was a lot. he was in university and wished he had took his friend seungkwan’s advice from day 1. seungkwan always told him ‘ stay on top of your studies. ‘, ‘ as soon as you get a paper to do, start it! you can get it out of the way quicker. ‘

mingyu being mingyu, he didn’t listen to seungkwan’s advice. he’s glad that seungkwan doesn’t always say ‘ i told you so ‘, but he will do it often. mingyu tries to hide his stress and lack of sleep from seungkwan and sometimes it works. mingyu sat down with an exhale. he had taken a seat next to a boy around his age, a recognizable face because he is always on this train. it’s like that with many people here. mingyu can recall some faces yet he knew no one’s name.

he so badly wanted to fall asleep. his stop was the last one but he was still worried about sleeping. there’d be no one to wake him up and tell him to grab his bag. mingyu could feel his eyes becoming heavy but he had to remain awake. he was definitely getting an early night tonight, his papers aren’t due for another while and he badly wants to catch up on sleep. mingyu closes his eyes before snapping awake again, afraid if that looked embarrassing. still 3 more stops until his destination. mingyu was going in and out of sleep and to him it was very annoying.

all of a sudden he got a tap on the shoulder. a soft one, like the person wasn’t sure. mingyu turned his head to see that it was the boy he recognized. he had pitch black hair and eyes so brown that you could barely tell he had a pupil. his hair was sort of messy but it seemed fluffy.

“ excuse me, you seem um… tired. would you like to rest and i could wake you up at your stop? “ he said. this boy’s voice was deep but soft, comforting mainly. “ oh… i would really appreciate that, thank you! “ mingyu smiled. “ i get off at the last stop, if you don’t, just wake me up when you have to leave. “

“ it’s fine, i get off at the last stop too. i know how you feel, wanting to pass out but you can’t really do that without being paranoid on a train. i’ll just wake you up then, okay? “ he said.

“ well, that’s exactly how i feel. thank you. “ mingyu said and the boy nodded with a little smile.

mingyu got comfortable and shut his eyes with a smile.

 

\---

 

he didn’t know how long he was out for but he woke up because someone was shaking his shoulder. his vision was blurred for a second before he sat up properly. oh, he’s on the train.

“ our stop’s coming up in a minute… “ the boy mumbled. mingyu nodded and rubbed his eyes. taking a short nap on the train was nice, especially since he was so wiped out. mingyu grabbed his bag and sat it on his lap as his brain was turning back on. “ mhm… thank you.. “ mingyu mumbled, barely able to piece together a sentence.

it came to their stop and the two boys got off and headed opposite directions.

mingyu had woken up properly due to the chill outside. he thought back to the boy as he made his way back to his university. how sweet was that? it’s not everyday someone is nice to mingyu. especially a stranger. he held onto his bag tightly and eventually made it back to his university. by the time he got to his dorm, it was 7:35pm.

 

\---

 

“ he let you sleep on him? “ his roommate, seokmin, asked him. mingyu shook his head “ not on him, i just slept next to him. “ mingyu replied. it probably would’ve been more comfortable if mingyu slept on the boy’s shoulder, but mingyu didn’t even know his name, plus it would be awkward. “ you know what i meant. well it seems like a nice offer! do you think he’ll be on the train again tomorrow? “ seokmin was sitting on his bed across from mingyu’s with his chin resting on his hand as he listened to mingyu intently. seokmin loved to hear nice things that went on in his friends daily lives. mingyu always guessed that it gave seokmin some hope when things weren’t going as well for him.

“ he always takes the train. let’s hope i can score a seat next to him and take another nap. “ mingyu chuckled, falling back onto his bed and even though he had a good nap on the train he was still exhausted. “ take me with you! i want to nap too! “ seokmin whined as he dived onto mingyu’s bed to lie next to the boy. seokmin turned on his side to wrap his arms around mingyu and pulled him close. “ let’s just nap right now... “ seokmin shut his eyes with a smile. “ it’s too late to nap and you’ll be up until 2am trying to wake me up and ask me questions. i would like to rest properly tonight, thank you very much. “ mingyu sighs.

 “ you can’t stop me my eyes are closed and i’m gonna sleep. “ seokmin smiles as he steadies his breathing. mingyu took out his phone and called someone, putting it on speaker. “ shua? “ seokmin sat up immediately. “ hey mingyu.. “ a soft voice answered. “ oh no… it’s sleepy shua… “ seokmin mumbled.

their friend jisoo aka joshua is really bad when he gets tired. you can’t stop him from passing out and you definitely can’t stop him from clinging to you. lately joshua has had zero sleep and has probably not slept all week. tomorrow was saturday and joshua had no classes. the thing with joshua is that he doesn’t use this as an advantage to sleep in, he goes to sleep at 3am and wakes up at 7am when it comes to the weekend. when seokmin complains about lack of sleep mingyu calls joshua and that makes seokmin shut up. when you nap with joshua, god knows how many hours you’ll be asleep.

“ joshua, seokmin told me he wants to nap, but he really wants company. i had a nap on the train so i’m perfectly fine. knowing you and the way you like to nap with someone, maybe- “

“ i’ll be right over. “ the tired voice on the other end said. then mingyu hung up. “ mingyu how dare you, “ seokmin glared at him “ i’m gonna be asleep for hours now! i just said i was tired! you know i hate napping for hours! “ seokmin complained.

“ but… last week, thursday, 4:45pm. i had cupcakes that seungkwan had made me and what did you do? “ mingyu shot the glare back.

“ ...eat one.. “ seokmin mumbled, rolling his eyes. “ but it was just a cupcake, who cares? “ he crossed his arms. “ you ate 3 of them, seokmin. this is it. my revenge. “ mingyu smirked. “ screw you, gyu.. “ seokmin slouched. “ i’ll make a comeback! i won’t forget this moment! “ seokmin said, but lost it and soon began to laugh after. mingyu laughed as well but that was interrupted with a knock at the door. “ i feel bad now, we can just tell joshua to go back to his dorm. you don’t like sleeping for that long, i’m sorry. “ mingyu apologized but seokmin had already gotten up. “ he’s gonna be undeniably cute, i can’t just ignore him. wish me luck. “ seokmin saluted to mingyu.

seokmin answers the door and there he is, sleepy american boy joshua in all his glory. his light red hair messy and wearing this big red hoodie. “ hello seokmin~ “ he says, waving at him. he looks incredibly tired. “ joshua when was the last time you slept? “ seokmin asked softly.

joshua went silent for a good few seconds before shrugging, “ a week? “ he answered. “ called it. “ mingyu whispered.

seokmin sighs and walks over to his bed, grabbing his hoodie and shoving it on. “ is seungcheol at the dorm? “ seokmin asks and joshua shook his head no. “ perfect, we can nap in peace. “ seokmin smiles.

joshua yawns loudly and seokmin takes that as their cue to leave. seokmin and joshua leave and mingyu already knows he’s gonna be flooded with snapchats of sleeping joshua. not that mingyu minded because he lowkey thought they would be a great couple. he isn’t the only one, seungkwan agrees as well.

mingyu decides to get out his stuff and study a little. he puts his phone on silent so he isn’t interrupted, he’ll look at the bunch of pictures from seokmin later.

 

\--

 

“ you know where my dorm is right? “ joshua softly asks seokmin as they walk. “ absolutely. why are you asking? “ seokmin tilts his head a bit. joshua looks at the ground then up at seokmin “ carry me? “ he asks with his eyebrows raised. seokmin stopped in the hallway and looked around. no one. seokmin bit his lip, “ get on.. “. seeing that bright look on such a tired boy’s face made seokmin feel special.

 

they reach joshua’s room and seokmin puts him down. “ i didn’t lock the door, just go in. “

the two boys walked inside. immediately joshua got into his bed and got straight under the covers, basically burying himself and messing up his hair even more. seokmin jumps into the bed with him and brings joshua close to him as soon as he got under the covers. seokmin had his chest against joshua’s back.

“ joshua i really want you to sleep. i’m here this time and i hope that even if you were just keeping yourself awake for studies that i’m a comfort for you. “ seokmin keeps his voice soft. seokmin can feel joshua’s hand go to his own and give his hand a light squeeze.

“ i’ll be okay. don’t worry about me. thanks for coming in with me, please rest as well. it’s not just me that needs sleep y’know… “ joshua was barely talking because of how tired he was.

“ i can’t help but worry. “ seokmin chuckled “ just sleep. “

“ goodnight seokmin.. “ joshua whispered. seokmin just rubs his cheek against joshua’s light red hair as a goodnight.

 

\--

 

mingyu sets his books to the side and lies down with a heavy sigh. the relief of the bed against his back felt comforting. he grabs his phone and sees 10+ snapchats from seokmin. mingyu quickly double taps and enters his phone password to look at them.

the first one is a picture of joshua sleeping with his lips slightly parted. seokmin had put hearts _everywhere_ around him. as expected from seokmin. the videos are seokmin trying to contain a scream when joshua’s breathing goes from heavy to soft. more videos are just seokmin petting him and playing with his hair. mingyu was jealous of seokmin, lying so close to someone he loved like that.

the last snap was 10 minutes ago so he assumed seokmin gave in and fell asleep.

mingyu had always wanted to find a love interest like that. even if he wasn’t dating the person, he would love to feel that rush that seokmin always told him about. he would love to hold hands and be so close with someone like that. who knows, maybe it would even help him concentrate more. mingyu wants to cuddle someone at 11pm when they couldn’t sleep. if only.

 

mingyu decided to speak to seungkwan and watch some videos before bed. he wanted to sleep before 12am tonight and he successfully managed to. he drifted off to sleep with his music playing and seungkwan accidentally left on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love seoksoo so much it's underrated. hope you enjoyed !!


	3. his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu looks over at the boy's phone and finds out his name in an interesting text.

_chapter 2_

_mingyu's focus, third person_

 

mingyu had done his normal routine. get up, eat, shower, brush his teeth, arrange his bag and set out the door for his morning classes. he takes his classes in the morning so he can do his part-time job later on in the afternoon. he works in this small, cute art shop that requires the train to get there. despite it being small the pay is really good so mingyu doesn’t even mind the train ride. sure, the tight space on the train can be annoying but when he gets back to his dorm he feels much better.

customers went in and out of the shop, mingyu always showing his polite smile. people seemed to respond nicely everytime to mingyu’s compliments that he gives. he’s glad he genuinely enjoys his job instead of being grouchy all the time.

his shift ended and he gave his boss a warm goodbye. tomorrow was saturday and he had no work until monday. mingyu smiled walking down the street despite the miserable cold weather. he arrived at the train station and a part in the back of his mind hoped that the boy would be there. sitting in his usual spot on his phone, waiting to go home. the train arrived and mingyu was the first to get on, trying to aim for the same train car as yesterday. mingyu had almost passed him, but there he was. the boy.

he had an available seat next to him and mingyu took a deep breath and sat down. the boy turned his head immediately and mingyu wondered if he recognized him or not. mingyu looked over and gave a smile. not a grin with his canines but just a calm smile, maybe the one that he would recognize.

“ are you the boy from yesterday? “ he asked mingyu and mingyu forgot how nice his voice sounded. mingyu realized that he probably made the boy uncomfortable, sitting next to him again and causing him to have no time to himself. he might be busy all day and the train is the only time where he’s alone. maybe mingyu just ruined everything right there.

“ umm… “ the boy was waiting for a response and mingyu snapped out of it. he just stared at this boy the whole time he was thinking.

“ ah, umm, yeah, the one that you let… the one that slept… yeah.. “ mingyu stuttered painfully. he couldn’t form a proper sentence and his brain definitely wasn’t straight. mingyu could feel his face becoming warm and the boy just looked at him. there was silence as mingyu bit his lip nervously, afraid that it might start bleeding soon.

“ ...did i make you uncomfortable? “ the boy asked and looked at mingyu with this undecipherable look. it’s like he cared but he...didn’t? what?

it was a blank stare like he couldn’t care what mingyu replied with. mingyu wished he could look that cold.

“ no not at all! i feel fine, you didn’t do anything. “ mingyu smiled and this time it was with his teeth. a cute smile, canines showing, eyes closed sweetly. his charming smile. when mingyu opened his eyes the boy didn’t seem to be moved at all. mingyu’s million dollar smile didn’t work on him. “ good to know. “ the boy looked from mingyu back down to his book. not exactly what mingyu had hoped for, but you can’t always get what you want.

\--

some time passes and it’s almost time for mingyu to get off his stop. he can’t help but glance over at the boy’s phone. he’s texting someone with the name “ short & dangerous “ and mingyu almost laughs.

now, mingyu expected to find out the boy’s name but definitely _not_ in the sentence ‘ wonwoo, go choke on a dick. ‘ to which he replies with ‘ gladly. ‘

mingyu almost chokes too except he just chokes on air. he glances over at the boy, wonwoo, and he can feel his cheeks heat up. he surely didn’t expect his conversations to be like that, but who was he to judge? he was just as bad.

the train came to a stop and wonwoo switched off his phone and put his earphones in. mingyu picked up his bag and walked off. mingyu kept a mental note of his name in his head. wonwoo. it suits him.

\--

“ SEOKMIN I KNOW HIS NAME- “ mingyu burst into the dorm when seokmin was writing. “ holy shit mingyu please calm down.. “ seokmin put a hand on his chest because mingyu just scared the life out of him. “ ah! sorry min, “ mingyu rushes in and closes the door “ i just found out his name!! “ mingyu sat down on his bed. “ oh, train boy? “ seokmin took out his earphones and paused his music.

“ yes! his name is wonwoo! “ mingyu smiled, seeming proud that he got the name of the boy. “ so, you asked him? “ seokmin had pushed his studying things to the side and faced him. oh, mingyu didn’t ask him. he looked over and found out. mingyu braced himself for the amount of teasing that seokmin would bring him. “ well… i looked over at his phone and his friend mentioned his name… “ mingyu blushed.

“ mingyu you’re too awkward! you should’ve asked him! “ seokmin whines. “ i-i know but he’s so pretty i just couldn’t! “ mingyu blurted out. maybe mingyu found him attractive and maybe he didn’t ( he totally did ) but he didn’t want to face the fact. mingyu didn’t want to face the fact for a few reasons, a main one being he will never have him. wonwoo is just this boy that he saw on the train back to his uni. nothing more. they don’t interact, wonwoo doesn’t even know mingyu’s name, so there’s no point in being whipped for just his visuals. for all he knows, wonwoo could be an asshole. he shouldn’t fall for just his looks.

“ i badly wanna see what he looks like! you need my blessing before you get married. “ seokmin smiled sweetly and mingyu couldn’t help but laugh. “ seokmin, it’s stupid though. i don’t even know what he’s like. i only saw a few text messages. “

“ his friend asked him to choke on a dick and he replied with gladly. “ mingyu said casually and seokmin broke into laughter. “ oh my god! you two are perfect for each other! “ seokmin continued to laugh and mingyu had to wait until he calmed down. “ what’s that supposed to mean? “ mingyu crossed his arms. “ nothing, it just sounds like something you’d respond with. “ seokmin replied. well he isn’t wrong so mingyu can’t exactly be angry with him.

“ hey… hey that’s where i recognize it! there’s a boy in my english class named wonwoo! “ seokmin said and mingyu perked up. “ what…? what’s his full name?! “ mingyu asked a bit too quickly.

“ i’m not sure… i have english tomorrow, i could see! maybe even talk to him! “ seokmin grinned. mingyu could imagine seokmin going on about mingyu and exposing him in so many different ways. stories from when he was 6, 15, stories from a month ago. damn, mingyu has got to stop being embarrassing every day of his life.

“ please don’t talk to him, it probably isn’t him. just find out the name and we can search him on instagram or something.. “ mingyu said and seokmin nodded quickly. “ yes sir!! “

later that night, mingyu remained awake, wondering if wonwoo would be in his same spot tomorrow. most importantly, wondering if they would get to speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is already almost at 100 hits oml thank you <3  
> anyway, i was thinking of updating every week but i might cut it down to every four days or so ??? it all depends, but i hope you enjoyed !!!


	4. full name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin finds out wonwoo's full name and mingyu realizes how ridiculous and sort of creepy this is.

_chapter 3_

_seokmin’s focus- third person_

 

seokmin dreads existing when he wakes up at 8am for his 10am class. why 8am, you may ask? because it literally takes seokmin an hour for his brain to process the feeling of existing. sometimes mingyu has to remind him that he has legs and how to use them. what did he have first? what year was it? what age is he? these are the things he wonders when he wakes up. mingyu didn’t have morning classes so he got to sleep for as long as he liked, which seokmin wished he could do aswell. seokmin remembered that it was saturday and he had no classes tomorrow. _‘ mingyu doesn’t have work today. wait! that idiot’s probably gonna be distracted thinking about that boy, he’ll get on the train and forget he’s off today. ‘_ seokmin thought. seokmin knows mingyu best, so he writes it down on a post-it note and sticks it to mingyu’s forehead.

_‘ hey mingyu! i know this will be, well, the second thing you’ll see when you wake up because this will be partly covering your vision… sorry if it scares you! just a reminder that you don't have work and unfortunately you won’t see your boy wonwoo today. just in case you were stupid and went on the train just to see him! i have english, if he’s in my class, i’ll tell you! sincerely, seokmin, the best person ever. ‘_

“ perfect! “ seokmin whispered to himself, grabbing his bag and leaving the dorm. he stood outside for a second and sighed, dreading going to class. he knew his objective, see if that boy was in his class.

_‘ ...what was his name again? wonho? wonbin? won...won.. wonwoo! that’s it! ‘_

seokmin smiled proudly and kept a mental note to look out for a wonwoo in his class. as seokmin walked, he thought to himself about this boy. love has never exactly been on mingyu’s side. he’d love someone and they wouldn’t love him back, or they’d break up. mingyu had ignored falling in love with someone for so long, then he takes a look at a boy on a train and that’s it? that’s all it took? just a friendly gesture?

yeah, mingyu’s pretty stupid at times, but he should understand love by now. no, seokmin isn’t jealous, he’s scared.

the last thing he wants to see is mingyu hurt again.

seokmin almost passed his english class, but he snapped back to his senses and entered the room. 5 minutes til his class started, the teacher hadn’t arrived so seokmin went and took his seat. he sat next to this boy, blonde sorta wavy short hair that suited him very well. nice dark brown eyes and a soft white sweater that hung loosely on his frame. this boy was new to seokmin’s class, his name was jeonghan. seokmin could’ve swore he heard joshua mention a jeonghan once before, maybe it was the same guy. jeonghan seemed to be older than him, but his class held students older _and_ younger than seokmin. jeonghan wasn’t his objective, he had to look for wonwoo.

it would’ve been real helpful if mingyu gave a description of him.

luckily, seokmin’s class wasn’t the biggest, so he took a little look around. not everyone was in, but he searched for a boy that he would think would catch mingyu’s interest. so seokmin decided to look for boys that seemed a bit out of mingyu’s league. actually… was anyone out of mingyu’s league? seokmin scanned over everyone until the professor came in. seokmin returned his focus to the front as the professor sighed deeply and went behind her desk, mumbling a sad ‘ hello class ‘.

halfway through attendance, a boy came into the class. he had jet black hair and a flawless side-profile, even though seokmin could only see from a distance. he was slightly out of breath and his chest moved up and down noticeably. “ mr. jeon, late… “ the teacher looked at him and he apologized. “ sorry miss. “ he ran his hand through his hair and started to walk over to his seat, which was a few seats away from seokmin’s, sitting in the row in front of him.

seokmin looked at the sort of dangerous looking boy and he could imagine mingyu falling for someone like that. seokmin quickly took out a pen and wrote “ jeon “ on his hand. jeon wonwoo. that seemed to be a fitting name. a believable one at that. seokmin could search for a jeon wonwoo later but for now, he studied the boy’s features. he had a nice slim nose, pretty yet dark eyes and fluffy hair. to memorize his features better he tried to imagine him with different hair colours and styles, a thing that seokmin did so he could recognize people even if certain parts of them had changed.

seokmin decides that he has key features marked down in his head and he realizes how creepy he’s being. well, anything to make mingyu happy.

\--

“ mingyu, i might have his full name! “ seokmin called as he walked into their dorm. mingyu looked up and stopped typing on his computer to give his full attention to seokmin. seokmin noticed mingyu’s eyes light up a little. “ i’ll save you the words, his full name might be jeon wonwoo. there was a nice looking guy that came in, black hair that seemed way too fluffy, dark eyes. overall quite handsome. “ seokmin grinned.

“ that’s exactly what he looks like! “ mingyu exclaimed, shutting his laptop and grabbing his phone. seokmin told mingyu to move over and he sat on the bed with him as mingyu searched jeon wonwoo. first result was an instagram page. that was the fastest seokmin has ever seen mingyu react to anything.

the page loaded, and surely enough, it was the boy in english. “ that’s him!!! “ mingyu almost screamed. seokmin giggled at mingyu’s excitement, he hasn’t seen mingyu this riled up in a while. “ calm down, you act like we just caught a murderer. it’s just this boy on the train you get onto, mingyu. “ seokmin smiled. “ don’t crush my attitude, what if me and him become good friends? “ mingyu replied, looking through the instagram page. “ you want to become good friends by stalking his instagram? “ seokmin chuckled and mingyu rolled his eyes, clearly not caring as he continued to look.

“ he’s just really pretty, okay? “ mingyu shrugged and seokmin lightly shook his head. “ you aren’t wrong. “ seokmin and mingyu both laugh.

\--

_mingyu’s focus- third person_

mingyu doesn’t know why on earth he’s so excited. he’s spoken to this boy twice and asked his friend to find out his full name so he can speak with him online. wow mingyu, how creepy can you get?

mingyu felt stupid. incredibly stupid. looking through the instagram page of this incredibly attractive boy that let him nap once. wonwoo didn’t know his name and being honest probably doesn't care about mingyu at all. mingyu falling for him would be just idiotic. he doesn’t even know how wonwoo acts. that just makes mingyu more curious to find out. maybe mingyu should get another opinion on this.

mingyu types out something and without hesitation, he hits send.

 

mingyu

_joshua, i need some advice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update !!! i was distracted by a few things oops & another apology this is a short chapter  
> the jeonghan part in this is random, but it's important to the story i swear  
> also happy early birthday to mingyu !!!!! ily <3


	5. take my advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua knows best and mingyu knows things take time.

_chapter 4_

_mingyu's focus- third person_

 

if anyone knows how to handle and solve things, it's joshua. joshua is probably the most sensible person that mingyu knows and hopefully he'll be willing to sort out mingyu's very confusing brain. mingyu tapped nervously at his phone screen, not typing anything, just tapping. he waited for joshua's reply but he was losing patience. mingyu knows that joshua isn't available 24/7, he doesn't wanna be that type of person. when he was about to shut off his phone, he got a response.

 

**joshua**

what's up?

did seokmin tell you about that boy on the train that i met?

 

**joshua**

yeah, he told me. what's his name? wonwoo?

yeah, wonwoo

 

mingyu went on to explain his situation. mingyu just wants to know wonwoo better. loving the sight of someone that you barely even know is ridiculous in mingyu's eyes but he can't seem to stop. love at first sight is painfully unrealistic to mingyu so he tried to avoid feeling any sort of quick feelings towards someone.

 

**joshua**

maybe it'd be better if we called?

seokmin's asleep

 

**joshua**

just go into the bathroom or somethin

 

mingyu sighed and got up, walking into the bathroom and sitting on the cold tiled floor. he clicked on joshua's contact and called him. he answered straight after the first ring.

" hey mingyu. " joshua mumbled. he seemed a bit tired. " shua, if you're tired you can sleep and we can speak tomorrow.. " mingyu bit his lip. " no no mingyu's it's fine. i'm here for you, go on and say what's troubling you about wonwoo. " mingyu could just see joshua's pleasant smile.

" so...basically... " mingyu was at a loss for words. he didn't know where he should start. " i've never been good with love and my brain can't really process if i know i'm actually in love or not? " it sounded more like a question when he said it. luckily joshua is the type of friend that's willing to wait for you and help you so mingyu knew to calm down and that it was just joshua. it's not like he was speaking to a stranger, it was someone he could trust.

" i saw wonwoo on the train when i was tired and felt overall weak. he did this small gesture for me and all of a sudden he stuck out from the crowd. wonwoo is.. " he took a pause " _very_ attractive... " he chuckled. mingyu heard joshua laugh softly too. " i bet he is. what is it that attracts you to him? " joshua questioned. " a lot of things. he was just acting normal and i felt so confused as to how someone can look that nice. "

" something about him interests me, joshua. i'm confused because i don't know what it is. " mingyu shook his head even though joshua couldn't see him.

" okay, listen to me very carefully. you aren't in love, you're curious. you want to know what he's like, you feel like you can see him speaking and smiling with you. yeah, you find wonwoo attractive but does that necessarily mean you're in love? i think you should speak to him. if you don't get to know him, then that's it. if you do get to know him, you may or may not fall in love. "

mingyu took a deep breath and processed those words. joshua was right, 100%. " you're right. i have to see. "

" mingyu, please, be careful. i care about you, okay? both me and seokmin would hate to see you hurt again. " joshua sighed. " i know. i won't be stupid this time. "

" that's all i need to hear. goodnight mingyu. "

" goodnight. "

\--

" so me and joshua spoke on the phone last night about wonwoo. i'm not actually in love, i'm just curious. " mingyu took a sip of his drink. mingyu and seokmin sat outside of a cafe nearby. " makes sense. joshua knows what he's talking about, you better take my man's advice. " seokmin raised his eyebrows and mingyu laughed " i will, don't worry. "

" sorry for being over-dramatic. i'll try to be sensible and... " mingyu trailed off, looking somewhere into the distance. " gyu? mingyuuuu? " seokmin waved his hand in mingyu's face and when that didn't work, he looked where mingyu was looking. there stood a tall boy, black hair and sharp eyes. he wore a black bomber jacket and denim jeans. the boy stood with someone else. seokmin squinted to see who it was. he didn't recognize the boy with black hair, but he knew he was with seungcheol.

" oh! it's seungcheol! " seokmin smiled, then he looked confused. " who's with seungcheol? i can't see who it is from here. " seokmin squinted but it was hopeless. mingyu sat there without muttering a word. when seokmin turned back to mingyu, mingyu spoke immediately " that's wonwoo.. " he mumbled. " it's wonwoo? " seokmin turned to look back at the two to see that it  _was_ wonwoo. when seokmin was told it was him, he could see the features that he mentally marked down. the unique side-profile had to be wonwoo and mingyu said it was him too.

" he's with seungcheol?! they know eachother?! " seokmin exclaimed and took out his phone, probably to text joshua. that's exactly what he did. seokmin was typing quickly and mingyu snatched the phone out his hand. " mingyu! " seokmin shouted, trying to get the phone back from him. seokmin sighed and slouched down as mingyu shut off his phone. " how could you even tell it was wonwoo? him and seungcheol aren't even that close by.. "

" they are now.. " mingyu whispered and seokmin turned around once more to see the two walking close. they're probably coming over because seokmin shouted mingyu's name and seungcheol must've heard and recognized him. seokmin looked at mingyu confidently " act natural, pretend you don't know who wonwoo is. " and mingyu nodded quickly in response. " hey seokmin, mingyu! " seungcheol called out, walking over to them. wonwoo hung back and kept his distance until seungcheol called him over. " hey cheol! " seokmin grinned at him.

wonwoo stood right next to seungcheol and mingyu kept his head down. mingyu felt dizzy because he didn't plan this being their proper introduction. he had planned for it to be over instagram or twitter, a place where mingyu didn't have to be as nervous. " hey mingyu, you okay? " seungcheol asked and mingyu looked up, making accidental eye contact with wonwoo. mingyu felt like he was going to be sick because of how nervous he was. " yeah....fine... " was all mingyu managed to say. wonwoo squinted at him, examining his features and mingyu harshly bit his lip.

" train boy? " wonwoo asked which made mingyu remember just how deep his voice was. mingyu looked at seokmin quickly to which seokmin gave a sympathetic nod. " you guys know eachother or? " seungcheol looked at the two. " yeah... i usually see him on the train. i'm jeon wonwoo. " wonwoo put out his hand for mingyu to shake. mingyu was relieved that wonwoo was confident. " i'm kim mingyu. it's nice seeing you when i'm not tired. " mingyu smiled sweetly at him which earned a small laugh from wonwoo. " it's cool you two already know eachother! " seungcheol grinned and seokmin nodded, going along with it. " actually, i don't know mingyu that well. we've met on the train a few times and that's really it. " wonwoo shrugged and mingyu agreed with some hesitation because he was trying to piece it all together.

" i was planning on talking to wonwoo again when we met next time but it's nice to see you earlier than i had planned. " mingyu said ( without stuttering, luckily ) and looked right into wonwoo's eyes. that caused wonwoo to sort of avoid looking back at him but mingyu couldn't stop looking at wonwoo's face as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. " look at you being charming. " seokmin smirked which earned a chuckle from seungcheol and another awkward stare between wonwoo and mingyu. mingyu noticed wonwoo playing with his fingers. it was clearly an anxious movement and mingyu assumed that wonwoo didn't feel comfortable so mingyu tried to loosen up a bit because he was tense aswell.

seokmin and seungcheol did some chatting while mingyu sat awkwardly and wonwoo stood awkwardly ( mingyu couldn't tell which one of them was worse ).

" seungcheol, not to be rude but the appointment is soon and i really need a new pair of glasses so... " wonwoo mumbled to him and seungcheol smiled warmly. " ah, sorry wonu. i'll text you later seokmin, it was nice seeing the two of you again! "

" same to you, nice seeing you aswell wonwoo. " mingyu looked up at wonwoo and flashed one of the best grins he possibly could. " oh. it was nice meeting you properly... " wonwoo barely sounded audible. he gave off the shy vibe but mingyu just knew that around his friends wonwoo would be way more open. he would love to see that. " ...i hope to see you again. " wonwoo looked down at mingyu and mingyu nodded to him. " same here, i'll try to sit next to you on the train next time, okay? " mingyu winked at him. wonwoo pursed his lips and didn't respond but gave a quick nod. both wonwoo and seungcheol left after that.

back at the dorm, seokmin teased mingyu endlessly about how awkward the two were.


	6. we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the train boys meet again.

_chapter 5_

_wonwoo's focus, first person_

 

dammit seungcheol. that's all i can say. i love him, but he knows how to embarass me quite well. i told him about letting a boy, now known as mingyu, sleep on the train. i thought of doing something generous for once because my day wasn't shit and seungcheol thought it was adorable. i didn't know his name but i remembered his face, i mean, it was difficult to forget. he was pretty attractive. yesterday i pointed out to seungcheol how mingyu was looking at me probably because he recognized me. turns out he knew both mingyu and his friend. we went over and it was terribly awkward because i could feel mingyu's eyes on me the whole time.

i don't know why he was staring at me. maybe he was confused because he recognized me? i'd be lying if i said i didn't enjoy seeing him upclose. mingyu has this nice look to him, he seemed to like listening to his friends speaking happily. he would occasionally smile but he looked at me most of the time which made my face heat up. i'd love to be confident but i was still unfamiliar with him so of course i was going to be anxious. i wasn't as worried like when i first meet people but i could still feel my legs weaken.

mingyu winked at me at the end. usually flirty gestures don't phase me at all but this time it did. it was unexpected so that's why it caught my attention. after me and seungcheol left seungcheol kept going on about how it was a coincidence that he already knew mingyu. he said mingyu was close with joshua so that explained a bit.

i'll be seeing him again later. let's hope it goes well.

\--

_wonwoo's focus, third person_

 

wonwoo sat in silence. he just got back from treating himself to dinner, he decided to go out and see what places there were. he didn't have work on mondays but he wanted to see mingyu again. he seemed to want to see wonwoo on the train the next day but he didn't want to disappoint mingyu so he went out. it was on the same train he takes for work so he expected to see mingyu.

after a few stops he saw mingyu get on the train. he was out of breath and he stood out from the others that came on the train too, especially with his height. usually they're a few train cars away but this time they were both lucky and mingyu locked eyes with wonwoo. mingyu gave him a polite smile, walking over to wonwoo and sitting down next to him. mingyu put up a finger, showing that he needed a second to catch his breath. wonwoo nodded and waited for him.

" hello wonwoo! " mingyu said enthusiastically even though he was tired. wonwoo was suprised mingyu remembered his name, but on the other hand, wonwoo remembered mingyu's name too. " hey mingyu. " wonwoo gave him a small wave " did you run to get the train or something? " he asked. " wow how did you know? " mingyu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before chuckling weakly. " do you need a second or...? " wonwoo mumbled but mingyu caught onto the sentence. " ah, i'm fine. i have a ton of energy. even though i had a busy day at work i'm only.. " mingyu yawned " ..a bit tired. " he smiled.

what a smile. it was even better when mingyu showed off his teeth. mingyu's smile was just sweet to look at and made wonwoo feel sort of warm. " wonwoo, you're staring. see something you like? " mingyu made a proud smile, putting a finger to his cheek and making a cute face. wonwoo chuckled at mingyu, calling him a dork and looking away with a smile. mingyu looked at wonwoo's shy expression.

wonwoo looked back over at mingyu " where do you work at? i'm a bit curious. "

" i work at an art shop. it's sorta close to here, luckily i don't have to run to catch the train. it reminds me of having to run for the bus back in highschool. " mingyu laughed. " it's a nice shop though and it makes me feel calm. i like art myself and sometimes i even buy from the shop on my days off. it's a sweet atmosphere. " mingyu explained it with a smile and wonwoo could imagine mingyu drawing.

wonwoo could see mingyu relaxed and drawing. he seemed to be a person that would draw realistically. maybe he would draw some flowers and plants occasionally. that'd actually be a nice sight- beautiful person drawing beautiful images. " what type of drawings do you like to do? "

" i enjoy drawing people and types of clothes. like models n stuff. i draw my friend seungkwan a lot, he's an amazing model and seems to pull off many looks. it's something i really enjoy doing and art is my major. " mingyu explained. wonwoo would love to see his art but he feels like it'd be too much to ask.

wonwoo'll ask him some other time.

" what do you focus on? " mingyu asked, probably wanting to change the subject onto wonwoo. " writing and literature. writing is like a little paradise for me. also a good excuse to not go out with friends when i don't want to. " wonwoo giggled, a cute smile on his face that had mingyu staring at him fondly. " i can see you writing. " mingyu rested his chin on his hand and wonwoo pushed up his glasses. mingyu just kept staring at him. wonwoo himself couldn't tell if he felt uncomfortable, awkward or flattered.

" uh.. mingyu... why do you keep staring at me...? " wonwoo asked, averting his eyes down to his lap and feeling timid. wonwoo hates being shy but he really can't help it, no matter how much he would love to be confident. maybe he'll learn to grow into it. " oh! shit- sorry. i just... really like your look? i can't word anything right i'm so sorry- " mingyu put his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment. when mingyu revealed his face again ( which was a shade of cherry red ) there was awkward silence between them.

next thing they knew, they had to get off the train. they didn't speak after no matter how much both of them wanted to. when they got off mingyu and wonwoo parted ways and wonwoo wanted to turn and go back to mingyu. he wish he could speak to mingyu for a little longer.

' next time, ' wonwoo thought ' next time i'll ask him for his number. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this story is taking a while, but just have patience !!! the gay will come soon


	7. awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu speaks to seokmin and wonwoo speaks to seungcheol. why must they be awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little notice! i usually tried to update on tuesdays but i'm gonna move it to thursdays now! it's just an easier day for me, i hope you guys understand!

_chapter 6_

_mingyu's focus, third person_

 

mingyu sat in his dorm, apologizing about 10 times per second to seokmin while seokmin held an ice pack to his nose. why is mingyu apologizing? because he ran to the dorm room and went to open the door but little did he know seokmin was hanging something up behind it. this resulted in mingyu full force slamming a door into seokmin's face. that ended up in seokmin screaming in both fright and pain which caused mingyu to also scream. so here they are, seokmin trying to tell mingyu that it's okay and his nose _isn't_ broken.

" i'm really sorry seokmin i didn't know you were- " seokmin slapped a hand over mingyu's mouth because he was clearly annoyed by his apologies. " okay shut up for a second please. it's okay, chill. i'm fine. my nose isn't bleeding either before you ask. " seokmin calmly said while he still held the ice pack to his nose. " just explain to me why you were in such a rush to get here. " seokmin looks at mingyu expectantly and hopes it's a good reason why. " well... i'm awkward. so is wonwoo. " mingyu nervously smiled.

" of course. i should've quickly done a bet with kwan before you answered. i could've gotten $5. " seokmin sighed. " what was it this time? "

" well... "

\--

_wonwoo's focus, third person_

 

" he hid his face in his hands because he was too embarrassed? " seungcheol asks wonwoo as he plays a game on his phone. " yeah. it was really awkward. " wonwoo responded. he noticed that seungcheol was barely even paying attention to his story so he leaned over and paused his game. seungcheol unpaused it and wonwoo hit pause again and this went on for about a minute. " why are you like this? " seungcheol sighs and shuts off his phone while wonwoo has a victorious look on his face. " because you never listen to me. "

" fine, you have my attention. " seungcheol turned to look at wonwoo. seungcheol and wonwoo had this type of relationship where nothing went passed wonwoo unnoticed. seungcheol has been paying an awful lot of attention to his phone lately. of course, wonwoo was suspicious but he knew seungcheol would probably get up and leave if wonwoo brought it up ( he'd have a stupid excuse like ' oh look at the time im supposed to be helping shua study! ' ).

" i need your help. how on earth do i stop being as awkward as i am now? " wonwoo asks and seungcheol just shrugs " i've never been as awkward as you before. "

" do i need to go into the story of when jeonghan caught you smelling his hair? " wonwoo folded his arms and seungcheol put a finger over his lips " that was one time- "

" three, actually. three times he caught you. "

" whatever, i'll help you just don't bring me or my stories into this. " seungcheol muttered. " thanks cheol. anyway, i wanna try and be more confident. this usually happens with me though. i feel really confident and ready to go and speak to someone but it never works, something just kicks in and that confidence goes away. when i spoke to mingyu i felt the confidence not only go away, but i felt really tense too. "  
" why was everything tense? " seungcheol asks and wonwoo can notice seungcheol playing with his fingers nervously. wonwoo decides to leave it alone. " mingyu kept staring at me. i don't know if i had something on my face or? "

" wonwoo, i have an important question to ask you. " wonwoo looks at seungcheol. " how stupid are you? " that earned a flick on the forehead from wonwoo. " wonwoo he's staring at you because he thinks you're hot. " cheol smiled simply. wonwoo hesitated for a second. " i highly doubt it. what's so special about me anyway? i'm not really big in the visuals department. "

" wonwoo stop telling yourself lies. you know you look wonderful and mingyu probably thinks the same. "

" tell me cheol...am i.... WONderful? " wonwoo grins as he waits for seungcheol to process his joke. when seungcheol got it he sighed deeply but laughed like wonwoo did. " i fell right into that one. curse you jeon wonwoo. "

\--

wonwoo was reading his book alone in his dorm. seungcheol left around an hour ago. wonwoo liked his own peace and quiet but this time he was lost in thought rather than in the pages of his fantasy book. wonwoo shut the book over and lied down on his bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. wonwoo was tired. tired of waiting for something to happen or someone to walk into his life. he needed someone that he could speak to and trust. yeah, he has all these amazing friends and they all give him so much love and support, but it felt like someone was missing. it felt like an incomplete puzzle, and if you know wonwoo, he hates incomplete puzzles ( especially when he can't finish his cat ones. he loves to see the finished picture. )

away from puzzles and friends wonwoo had pushed himself to study until he felt like collapsing once, sometime around the beginning of the year. wonwoo always set his mind at being great, success was what he aimed for. he didn't need to have full marks or A+ stamped onto his test every single time, but he wanted to have good results. at one point wonwoo forgot that failure existed and that it was okay to mess up. his brain felt like it had burst into flames as he wrote til his wrist hurt, forgetting about sleep and only drinking water.

wonwoo was a mess at that point. pale, thin, tired, weak. he hates thinking back to it and how angry seungcheol got at him. wonwoo wanted to watch all his study books and failed attempts at writing burn and fade away into nothing. after that happened, wonwoo knew he had to get better, it was difficult but he did it in the end. he thinks of it as climbing up a mountain. it took a very long time and he almost slipped quite a few times but he made it. wonwoo's now fine and healthy but he hates to think back at it.

wonwoo had always thought between studying and love. he chose studying before but he doesn't know what he'd like to focus on now. wonwoo chose studying because it was a time where he could be alone and he didn't have to worry about how he acted.

with a relationship, it was a lot to take in. wonwoo is painfully awkward sometimes and he can't really avoid that. wonwoo noticed that mingyu was sort of awkward but that's because wonwoo kept catching him staring. wonwoo thought back to mingyu. mingyu seemed like a nice guy, he'd like to get to know him, even just a little bit. wonwoo wasn't used to attention but mingyu seemed to be the person that loves to pay attention to others. like a puppy.

wonwoo really wanted to ask mingyu for his number. maybe he could get close to that other guy that mingyu was sitting with. what was his name? it started with seok. he seemed to be sweet and seungcheol spoke about him often. seungcheol knew him because of joshua, joshua was super whipped for the boy and never shut up about him. that made wonwoo smile.

it must be great to be so in love with someone.

\--

_seokmin's focus, third person_

 

seokmin and seungcheol had come to an agreement. they shipped wonwoo and mingyu.

two attractive dorks. perfect match, yeah? well, mingyu was more enthusiastic than wonwoo but still, it could work. 

at least the two hoped it could work.

they caught on to mingyu's staring and wonwoo's red face. it was cute, definitely. also seokmin and seungcheol agreed that their friends really needed to be in a relationship. both were getting consumed by schoolwork and seungcheol thought it would make them more social.

" so, a ship name. what'll it be? " seungcheol asks and seokmin thinks.

" wongyu? " seokmin suggests which earned an enthusiastic grin from seungcheol.

" wongyu. "


	8. gay thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " it's called gay thoughts, wonwoo. " - seungcheol

_chapter 7_

_wonwoo's focus, first person_

 

mingyu has his head resting on my shoulder yet again. it reminds me of our first encounter. me and him are a bit too close to eachother right now, there are so many people on the train and personal space was ruined a while ago. sharing space is something i don't like to do, but being honest, mingyu looks too cute right now. i don't want to shove him off of me or risk accidentally waking him up. he seems pretty comfortable and i don't wanna be a burden. i don't like to stare at others. i don't like to share awkward eye contact either, no one does. i hate staring at others because they're bound to catch you, but i can't help it right now.

mingyu's always staring at me. he does it so comfortably and shamelessly, it must be something he does often. i still don't know much about him. about what i said before, i can't resist looking at him right now. mingyu looks so soft. soft looks always catch my attention, he's this sweet looking person standing out from everyone. people around me are miserable, sick, some are happy but not many and some are getting ready to go out. then there's mingyu, sleeping peacefully.

his hair is sort of curled today, it's soft against my neck. he's wearing a soft blue button up shirt and i can imagine him standing in his art shop with the nicest look on his face. his top button is undone on his shirt and the temptation to button it is strong. is it weird to think of him like this? is it normal? i'm not sure because i've never thought of anyone like this before.

this is like a first proper look at him. not lying, mingyu is cute. it's okay to think that. he just doesn't need to know i think that way.

luckily i can keep many things to myself.

\--

_mingyu's focus, third person_

 

mingyu started to open his eyes and he yawned silently. he went to sit up when all of a sudden he felt something around his waist. he knew exactly what it was, a hand. he low-key glanced down at it and tried not to disturb wonwoo, when he noticed something. the hand was wonwoo's.

mingyu wanted to sit up, but instead he spoke. " wonwoo... " he mumbled, voice tired. that caught wonwoo's attention. " ..are we almost at our stop? " mingyu asks. " yeah. we should probably get ready to leave. " wonwoo responded. that earned a nod from mingyu but since his head was against wonwoo's shoulder it looked more like he was being affectionate. this little gesture made wonwoo hide a smile.

mingyu sat up and badly wanted to stretch but there was no room. mingyu was awake and sitting up but wonwoo didn't remove his hand.

" wonwoo, your hand.. " mingyu mumbled, wonwoo was able to hear because of how close they were. wonwoo looked over at mingyu, clearly embarrassed. wonwoo went to take his hand away but mingyu placed his hand over wonwoo's. wonwoo looked at him in confusion.

" mingyu...? " wonwoo was puzzled. mingyu just looked at him calmly and wonwoo muttered a small ' nevermind. '

mingyu moved closer to wonwoo, the two were so close together that mingyu felt like he was drowning in wonwoo's scent. he liked being this way to others.

their stop came up and wonwoo's hand moved away from mingyu's waist. the two got off the train, about to say goodbye when wonwoo remembered.

" mingyu, can i have your number? " wonwoo timidly asked. that earned him an excited nod and mingyu entered his number into wonwoo's phone. they said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

mingyu felt his phone vibrate and when he checked the message, it was wonwoo.

_' text me when you get back. be safe. '_

mingyu smiled down at his phone, texting him a reply.

\--

_wonwoo's focus, third person_

 

" it's called gay thoughts, wonwoo. " seungcheol told him over the phone. " i was just... internally complimenting him.. " wonwoo awkwardly mumbled.

" just wait til seokmin hears this. "

" what? "

" nothing- "


	9. ..i wouldn't call it stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu gives wonwoo his instagram name.

_chapter 8_

_mingyu's focus, first person_

 

i've been sitting in front of my phone for a good 5 minutes contemplating if i should text wonwoo. i know that he goes to this university, me and him spoke about it before. what would i say? ask him something? just a friendly introduction? my brain can't think of a reason why i can't just message him. it's wonwoo, we're comfortable now ( at least in my opinion we are ) so there shouldn't be a problem. with sudden confidence i grab my phone and text wonwoo a simple hello and i almost hit send. hello? maybe i should put some exclamation points? would hello just by itself be creepy? i groan in frustration and set the phone back down then i bury my face in my hands. i let out something related to a silent scream until i hear a ping. i look between my fingers and at my phone, it's a message from wonwoo. i take my hands away and take the phone in my hands yet again.

the message was a simple ' hey gyu ' and that got my brain wondering if he had called me gyu before. everyone calls me gyu, nothing to get worked up about. i reply with hello ( adding in the exclamation points ) and wait for an answer.

**wonu**

i was wondering, should we meet up soon?

it's cool speaking to you on the train, but it'd be nice if we got to speak more comfortably.

i'd love that !! when do you think we should meet up?

_wonu is typing..._

 

he's just typing but i feel anxious. i can't help it, this normally happens, you don't know what they might say. it happens with everyone, right?

**wonu**

i have a class tomorrow at 4. maybe before that? only if you're available.

yeah of course! we could meet at around 11? at that cafe around the corner?

**wonu**

sounds good. i'll see you then.

also, mingyu, do you have instagram? if so, what's your name?

oh, it's softgyu

**wonu**

softgyu?

yeah, joshua picked it

**wonu**

cute.

i'll look you up later, we can talk there if you'd like.

sure!

 

i've never felt so nervous over text. at least he knows who joshua is, he seemed to get the username thing quickly. i should probably look over all my instagram posts to see if i have anything embarrassing. i also have to make sure wonwoo stays far away from seokmin's account. seokmin's account has way too many embarrassing photos, mostly of me.

coincidentally, seokmin walked into the room and slumped against the door as soon as he shut it. he seemed exhausted.

" you seem tired so to cheer you up, i have news. "

seokmin raised his head. " i'm going out with wonwoo tomorrow. " i grin.

" WHAT- oh my god you're finally getting somewhere! "

" i guess so? we're becoming comfortable. " i smile proudly. i don't have to tell him about my panic when wonwoo texted before.

" that's great!! try not to be awkward. "

" i'll try. "

\--

_wonwoo's focus, first person_

i searched up mingyu on instagram shortly after we texted. i texted him and said it was wonwoo after i followed him. i was about to shut my phone off while i waited, but something inside wanted to check out his profile more.

mingyu's story was aesthetic pictures and a few meme pictures of seungkwan. nothing weird. then it came to the pictures. would it be weird if i looked through all of these? not  _all_ of them, but some of them.

it's not creepy, i'm just trying to find out more about what type of person he is. i need to make sure that i don't do something stupid and like an old picture.

most of his photos were selfies. personally, i'm not complaining. i could see mingyu's visuals better now accompanied with stupid/cute poses. this isn't stalking right? it probably isn't, but i can't stop scrolling, every picture is interesting. if it's not a picture of himself, it's a nice aesthetic or pleasing scenery. it fits him well.

it was weird seeing mingyu from around a year ago too. he really suits black hair, even pulling off this sort of gray-blue colour from a few years ago. i just like to keep my hair colour in natural tones, but mingyu fit colour well. then i noticed something. he was with a girl.

she had shiny short black hair and cute eyes. they both seemed happy, mingyu especially. mingyu had the cutest grin on his face and his eyes were shut happily. the girl smiled and just looked into the camera, not really seeming into taking the photo. i then saw more pictures of the two. most of them were captioned with hearts. the thing was that these pictures were taken just before december and it's may right now. a few months back.

it was probably a relationship.

mingyu then messaged me back. i continue to scroll through his profile to see more pictures of the two, then they stopped. it was probably just a breakup.

i got back to focusing on mingyu's pictures. 


	10. don't worry, wonu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu and wonwoo go to a cafe and wonwoo is worrying too much according to mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, i'm sick rn and i just couldn't concentrate ):

_chapter 9_

_wonwoo's focus, first person_

 

" wonwoo, why are you panicking so much? it's just mingyu. " joshua softly says but he's clearly holding back some laughter at my worry. thanks joshua. " don't laugh at me, it's not funny shua. " i groan and joshua places an arm over my shoulder. he brings me into his side lightly and with a sigh i rest my head against his shoulder, feeling worn out even though there's still a while til mingyu arrives. i know i have time and there's no need to stress, but it's not my image i'm worrying about, it's when me and mingyu are actually together. i've pieced together some stuff about mingyu and what he acts like. mingyu is smart, he's energetic, bright, sorta like a puppy. he does get nervous but not as much as i do. i'm introverted, i have a few friends and i'd rather avoid going out of my way for others. don't get me wrong, i'm not totally against going outside, i'd just rather not. me and mingyu seem opposite so that makes it worse. what if we don't get along?

" sorry but there's no need to worry. mingyu is really sweet. you could show up wearing multicoloured clothes and he'd compliment you. " joshua assures me but he knows very well i would never wear anything like that so it doesn't help much. " it isn't my image i'm thinking about, it's my attitude. our chemistry. "

" our chemistry~ " shua mocks me and i hit him in the arm as a response. joshua laughs and continues to tease me. " i have to be my best for mingyu!~ " joshua puts his hands over his chest and releases a fake dreamy sigh before letting out a laugh and i can't help but laugh too. " i get it, you think i'm hopelessly in love. jokes on you i'm just anxious 24/7. " i cross my arms in victory. it's true, i'm just being worried like i usually am. " i'll help pick out your clothes, i know what mingyu likes. "

me and joshua both stood in front of my open closet. " mingyu likes colour... something you don't have a lot of in your closet. he likes casual looks, so don't be extra. " joshua rummaged through my closet and pulled out a white shirt and a beige sweater. " put on the shirt, then the sweater. " he shoved them into my arms, then gave me a pair of black jeans. i forgot i even had this sweater. this is gonna be just me and mingyu. no one on the train, no friends surrounding us, just us two. it'll be a better opportunity to get along. maybe we'll go back to his dorm after or something.

as joshua is busy on his phone, i quickly get dressed. " do i look okay or...? " i ask, unsure, and he gives me a supportive smile. " you look great wonwoo! he'll love it. "

" i'm not dressing this way  _for_ mingyu y'know... " i mumble and i can feel the heat rushing to my face. " i know, i know. please try and enjoy yourself and try not to worry too much. everything'll be fine. " joshua hugs me and i give in to the embrace. joshua says his goodbyes ( adding in a wink ) and he leaves which leaves me waiting for mingyu to arrive.

i feel anxious, playing with my fingers after i put my shoes on and brushed my hair to make sure it was fluffy enough. waiting is the worst part. am i too early? what if he forgets? how do i answer the door? i keep straightening out my sweater, making sure my shirt isn't visible under it, fixing my jeans. anything to distract me. actually, when was the last time i met someone new? i really can't remember the last time i did something like this, meeting up with someone to get along with them. then i hear a knock on the door and i know exactly who it is.

i shakily get up and went to answer the door. when i did, my heart left my chest. mingyu stood in his glory, thick black sweater that hugged his figure a bit too well for me to handle, and normal blue jeans. his hair didn't have the slight curl to it like before, but i really didn't mind. i must've spent more than 5 seconds just taking in his image. it was simple yet sort of classy.

" hello wonu! " he greeted cheerily with a smile on his face. wait, wonu? where'd he hear my nickname?

" wonu? did seungcheol tell you that one? " i joked, but mingyu nodded seriously. of course he got it from seungcheol. " it was also the name that came with your phone number. should i not call you that? is it something between you and him? " mingyu glanced awkwardly to the side. " no, call me wonu if you want. either one is fine. i just didn't expect it. "

mingyu's expression lightens up almost immediately. " wonu it is! you ready to go? " i give a quick nod. we leave the room and start to walk to the cafe.

\--

_third person_

luckily, the air isn't tense. mingyu and wonwoo are making some small talk about the week they've had and so far they haven't been awkward. mingyu can feel himself slowly becoming more relaxed and comfortable but he has no idea what it's like for wonwoo. wonwoo still feels like he should be proper and polite while mingyu is talking to wonwoo like he would to anyone else. mingyu has the urge to pet wonwoo. he doesn't know what it is, but he just feels tempted to. he'll have to check in with seungcheol about that later. eventually, they reached the cafe.

" i'll pay for today, okay? " wonwoo reached into his pocket to take out some money but mingyu's hand on his wrist stopped him. " no, let me pay. you suggested that we should hang out so i should pay as a thank you. " mingyu moved his hand away and went to get money of his own. after some debating, wonwoo won. usually wonwoo never wants to pay but he's actually trying to be polite today. after they took their seats, they continued to speak to eachother.

" so, what has joshua told you about me? " mingyu asks with his chin resting on his hand. mingyu knows how joshua is, so he might aswell ask. " um...some things. nothing embarrassing, don't worry! just about some of your interests. also a bit of your friendship with uh...seokmin is it? " wonwoo was afraid he was going to make mingyu feel a bit weirded out that joshua told him so much. it was little facts, like some of mingyu's favourite foods, etc. nothing he should be too worried about.

" he told you about seokmin? well, me and seokmin? i'm surprised he didn't just speak about seokmin and actually added me in. he must really be confident in us. " mingyu was quite surprised. when a story that joshua speaks about involves seokmin it ends with a whole story about how he's whipped. the two have done everything that couples do except kiss. their whole friend group is waiting for the two to finally get together. " what do you mean ' confident in us '? " wonwoo questioned. mingyu likes how he didn't question the rest because he already knows.

" well...he clearly wanted you to know about me. he didn't  _once_ mention about how adorable seokmin is? " wonwoo took in that question and thought about it. " no. not at all. " wonwoo shrugged. was there some sort of importance that he doesn't know about?

" guess meeting on the train was meant to be. " mingyu smiles warmly at wonwoo. " basically, joshua is super fucking in love with seokmin and never stops speaking about him. but he shut up about seokmin to tell you about me. " mingyu explains. wonwoo still didn't fully understand but he sorta got it. wonwoo's face lightly flushed. " oh...so he really wanted us to get together? ah, i don't mean get together like that i-i mean to meet up and- " mingyu cut off wonwoo by laughing softly.

" do you ramble often? " mingyu asked to which wonwoo nodded slowly. " good. it's adorable. " mingyu winks.

" why are you like this... " wonwoo hides his face in his hands. that seems to be something both of them do often. " anyway, i guess he did want us to be together. " mingyu locked eyes with wonwoo. wonwoo could've swore he felt his heart stop for the second time today.

\--

after drinking some coffee and eating lemon muffins, the two parted ways. they learned a lot more about eachother. like how wonwoo wore contacts a lot but loved his glasses more ( mingyu agreed on that one ) and how mingyu was an amazing cook.

when wonwoo was walking back to his dorm he felt his phone vibrate.

**gyu**

_see you on the train, wonu <3_


	11. comfort when mingyu needs it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu describes when he and wonwoo met up to seokmin.  
> halfway through the train ride back home, an announcement says that the train has stopped and will start moving in the next 15 minutes. luckily wonwoo is there to help mingyu.

_chapter 10_

_mingyu's focus, third person_

 

seokmin and mingyu had just gotten back to the dorm from getting some bubble tea. seokmin basically begged mingyu to go out and get them bubble tea at first, but mingyu dragged seokmin with him saying that if he wanted it he'd have to get it himself. seokmin was saving his while mingyu was almost finished, then mingyu got a text. the text was from joshua and it read _' wonwoo just told me about how you guys went out over the weekend!! it was such an adorable description~~ i'm glad you two had fun!! anyway, i was thinking about telling seokmin but i thought you should tell him before i or anyone else did ^__^ '_. mingyu texted back, thanking joshua for not telling seokmin yet because god knows what those two would get up to. mingyu's relieved that joshua actually cares for his privacy. for a second mingyu wondered if wonwoo told joshua how awkward wonwoo was acting. he seemed quite tense compared to mingyu. yeah, it was cute that wonwoo was nervous, but if mingyu was him he wouldn't like to speak about being worried. 

" so, seokmin, as you know i went out with wonwoo the other day.. " mingyu started, putting his bubble tea on the stand beside his bed. seokmin perks up and finishes his tea. he sits on his bed across from mingyu's. they have two separate rooms but seokmin had a period of time where he had night terrors and was terrified to sleep alone. mingyu thought it'd be a good idea to share the decent sized room and keep the other one as a room for friends coming over. after seokmin got help with his night terrors, they never moved the bed back, so it just stayed that way. " oh yeah! how was it? were you awkward? was he awkward? " seokmin asked excitedly. seokmin suddenly got up and sat on the floor, lying on his stomach and looking up at mingyu.

" wonwoo was way more awkward than i was. being honest i don't think i was awkward at all, i've warmed up to him. i wanna become comfortable with him, y'know? he seems like a person that keeps to himself a lot, i could be wrong but it seems to be taking him a bit to adjust. which is fine, don't get me wrong. " mingyu started speeding up his pace with his words which made seokmin smile. " speak slowly, gyu. we both got time. actually, i have to meet cheol in like an hour but we still got time. "

" he was fiddling with his fingers a bit and biting his lip every so often. " mingyu noted. " you were really paying attention, weren't you? " seokmin's voice was soft. he had this soft look in his eyes too, placing a hand over his chest. " you two are adorable. " seokmin happily sighed.

" you seem so in love. what is it? " mingyu asks, finishing off his drink. " you've been different since you met wonwoo. you've been so cute and awkward. i haven't seen you like this in a long time. " this made mingyu feel warm. seokmin and joshua have been protective over him for the past few months, ever since  _she_ walked into mingyu's life. that's not a topic mingyu likes to think about. seokmin is right, he hasn't felt this way in a while. mingyu misses this feeling.

after rambling on about muffins and how quiet wonwoo's voice was on occasions, seokmin had to leave to meet with seungcheol. that left mingyu in his own thoughts. he had to leave for work soon and that meant he would see wonwoo later on at around 10 to 6, after his work was finished. maybe wonwoo would be more comfortable.

\--

_third person_

mingyu had finally gotten a seat next to wonwoo. the past few days have been unsuccessful when it came to sitting next to eachother. if they sat close by they would share glances until they had to get off. mingyu always wondered, why did wonwoo go the other way if they both went to the same university? maybe there's some sort of shortcut that wonwoo's aware of. no, if there was, wonwoo would've for sure told him, right? mingyu decides to leave that thought there before he thought too much into it. mingyu sat down next to wonwoo who had his earphones in. mingyu was about to tap wonwoo's shoulder but wonwoo already had his earphones taken out and he was facing mingyu. for some reason it made mingyu feel special. " hello mingyu. " wonwoo calmly said. he wasn't being awkward.

wonwoo had decided that it was time to toughen up and just because his close friends already knew mingyu doesn't mean that wonwoo has to be perfect. he thought about it a lot these past few nights. wonwoo thought mingyu was sweet and interesting. he really wants to know who mingyu is and what he's about. yeah, their personalities had some differences but they could still try. all of a sudden wonwoo was acting like he did on day 1. unreadable. for some reason mingyu liked him this way. mingyu was wondering for some time where the cold stared jeon wonwoo went. even though the stare was cold ( and it felt sort of piercing ) mingyu was warm. he would hate for wonwoo to think that he had to change for him. to see this expressionless wonwoo made him feel sort of relieved. another plus was that they both seemed comfortable.

" hey wonu! " mingyu grinned with his canines fully showing. mingyu noticed wonwoo's gaze shift from his eyes down to his lips and back up. wonwoo had clearly enjoyed such a cute smile from mingyu which just made mingyu even happier. " how has your day been? " wonwoo asks. he wants to keep conversation normal for now. of course mingyu wanted the opposite. " i told seokmin about our little date over the weekend. " mingyu casually said.

on the outside wonwoo was fine but he was internally freaking out. _' wait was that actually a date? he never properly said that it was a date. maybe it wasn't actually a date and mingyu told seokmin it was a date. that would cause so much confusion i don't need- '_ wonwoo's thoughts left when he felt a hand on his chest. it was light and wonwoo thought it was to snap him back. that was until mingyu announced: " your heart's beating awfully quick, wonu. "

wonwoo held mingyu's wrist and took his hand away from his chest. " what did seokmin say? " wonwoo asks, dodging what mingyu just told him. mingyu took notice of the blush on wonwoo's cheeks along with his straight expression. it made mingyu himself wanna blush too because of how he was trying to hide his feelings. " the usual. calling us adorable and asking how we were. " mingyu leaned back in his seat. wonwoo kept his eyes focused on mingyu.

" we had a bit of a talk about how i was feeling n stuff then he went to meet seungcheol. " mingyu kept his words mysterious but wonwoo decided it'd be rude if he asked. it was probably just about how he was feeling overall. that's what wonwoo hoped it was. you can never really be sure if someone's speaking about you and if what they're saying makes you seem like a decent person. wonwoo knows mingyu wouldn't talk about him behind his back.

" sounds good. " wonwoo was giving short responses. that sort of annoyed mingyu because he would like to initiate a bit of a conversation. wonwoo was timid but he hid it so well. this is where things went silent. neither of them knew what to say, but the announcement over the train speaker clearly did.

_' attention passengers, all trains have stopped momentarily. we're having some difficulties and we will be moving again soon. there will be a delay of approximately 15 minutes. thank you for listening. '_

mingyu sat up straight and both him and wonwoo froze completely. passengers started groaning, speaking up and complaining, sighing. it was the noisiest the train has probably ever been. wonwoo wasn't too bothered by it but mingyu definitely was. mingyu was shaking slightly. it was barely noticeable but wonwoo's sharp eyes caught the little twitches every so often. wonwoo knew that the train would be running soon and everything would be okay. mingyu on the other hand was thinking of about 37 different things that could go wrong right now. the lights could shut off, another train could start working and crash into theirs, they would have to stay over an hour on the train, etc. some of them were reasonable but the others were extra. mingyu curses his imaginative mind.

mingyu's heartbeat was freaking out. he hated this. he's watched one too many horror movies to know what could happen. wonwoo looks over at mingyu and takes his hand. no words were said, eye contact was made and wonwoo gave a slight nod. that was a moment of reassurance for mingyu. wonwoo didn't have to say anything because mingyu already knew he wanted to comfort him. mingyu moved over just a little bit and rested his head on wonwoo's shoulder. wonwoo felt everything going crazy and he had no idea why. anyone would freak out if they had someone as attractive as mingyu looking to them for protection. it wasn't just the looks that were getting to wonwoo, it was mingyu's body language. he was still shaking with his eyes shut tight, he had a firm grip on wonwoo's hand.

mingyu went from happy and cute to scared and confused in a matter of seconds. it made wonwoo wonder if mingyu had always been like this.

the way mingyu was acting made wonwoo want to protect him for as long as he could.

" mingyu, open your eyes. you're okay. " wonwoo said softly. it made mingyu sit up and look at him with this fear in his eyes. mingyu really liked wonwoo's soft voice, it was comforting. they just stared at eachother for a few seconds until wonwoo shyly looked to the side which made mingyu smile. he felt calmer all of a sudden and his grip on wonwoo's hand was lighter. wonwoo took this as a sign to let go and he moved his hand from mingyu's. mingyu immediately took his hand again which made wonwoo look over at him with a puzzled expression.

" who said i wanted to let go of your hand? " mingyu chuckles and wonwoo tried so hard to hold back a smile but he just couldn't. wonwoo smiles right back at him. mingyu rests his head back on wonwoo's shoulder. people are still loud yet they can't hear anyone else but themselves. wonwoo puts in an earphone and gives the other one to mingyu which he happily takes. wonwoo plays the music. it's some comforting light piano accompanied by some other soft instruments. no wonder wonwoo is so calm.

the next thing he knew, mingyu was asleep.

\--

not long later mingyu was awoken by wonwoo shaking him awake. they had to get off and wonwoo took his earphone back. both boys exited the train and wonwoo told mingyu to stay still for a bit so he could wake up.

" why can't you just carry me back?~ " mingyu mumbled sleepily. wonwoo fell silent upon seeing how tired mingyu was. " i can't carry you, but i can walk you. "

\--

mingyu's dorm room door suddenly opened and seokmin was expecting mingyu to come in but he got mingyu  _and_ wonwoo. mingyu yawned loudly and gave seokmin a wave. " wonwoo, what are you doing here? " seokmin said happily and he got up to greet wonwoo. " i walked mingyu here because he's so tired and i'm afraid of him getting hurt in his state. " wonwoo explained. " yeah, he stayed up super late last night. " seokmin shrugged and wonwoo gave him a small smile. " thanks for walking him. ", " no problem. "

mingyu quickly got in bed and wonwoo said his goodbyes, leaving the room.

both mingyu and wonwoo's phones buzzed at the same time, only to see they had texted eachother at the exact same moment.

_' goodnight wonu, thanks for keeping me calm on the train~~ '_

_' rest well mingyu, see you tomorrow. '_

mingyu looked at his phone and laughed and wonwoo smiled. what a coincidence. before mingyu could do it, wonwoo sent him a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at updating i'm sorry aaaa  
> i'll try and get back into the rhythm of it ;;


	12. the feeling's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same feeling that mingyu used to feel is back.  
> what is wonwoo doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating has been a wreck !!! sorry ): i'm going back home to america soon so things are a bit hectic, i'll try to update when i can <3

_chapter 11_

_mingyu's focus, third person_

 

roughly a month has went by and nothing has really changed. wonwoo and mingyu have gotten much closer, visiting eachother occasionally. wonwoo has an apartment so they usually go there or when wonwoo comes over they'll hang out in the other bedroom. it's just so they have privacy if seokmin is in. mingyu is happy that they hang out often and that the two friend groups have successfully turned into one friend group. mingyu has felt much happier this past month.

if you're wondering, yes, mingyu still sleeps on wonwoo's shoulder.

wonwoo and mingyu are currently sitting on wonwoo's couch, watching tv. it's saturday night and both of them have nothing to do tomorrow so mingyu was thinking of staying. that's if wonwoo let him stay. they were both wrapped up in a thick blanket with bowls of ice cream. wonwoo insisted that they get plain vanilla because it's ' the ruler of all flavours ' and mingyu couldn't exactly disagree. they were watching ' nerve ', a movie that mingyu had wanted to see for a while. mingyu sat huddled in fear while wonwoo didn't seem as bothered. wonwoo would look tense at some parts but that was really it.

" wonu...wonu oh my god she's gonna die she's gonna die she's gonna- " mingyu was mumbling until wonwoo placed the spoon in his mouth to shut him up. he was gentle in order not to hurt mingyu but he couldn't listen to the boy panic every 5 seconds.

" it's just a movie. don't worry, all the actors are safe. when you've calmed down take the spoon out of your mouth. " wonwoo told him. mingyu sat huddled in his blanket with a spoon in his mouth, waiting for the scene to be over. after the scene was over mingyu continued to eat his ice cream. " wonwoo is there any other way i can calm down because having a spoon in my mouth the whole time is sorta uncomfortable. also my ice cream is almost melted. " mingyu looks at him.

" move your arm out from under the covers. " wonwoo said, putting his bowl to the side and mingyu did as he said. wonwoo gently took mingyu's arm and slowly traced his fingers down it which made mingyu shiver. mingyu set his bowl on the table too, moving closer to wonwoo as wonwoo lightly tickled his arm.

" is that better? " wonwoo asks. was wonwoo's voice deeper all of a sudden or was mingyu just imagining this? this felt sort of intimate to mingyu and he had no idea why.

" gyu? " wonwoo raised an eyebrow, wondering why mingyu wasn't answering. mingyu felt hypersensitive to everything right now and having wonwoo this close to him really wasn't helping. " oh, yeah..much better.. " mingyu's voice was soft and quiet. he turned his arm every once in a while and noticed the fond look in wonwoo's eyes.

mingyu kept shivering or twitching every once in a while and this urge to get closer was difficult to handle. mingyu can't remember the last time he's wanted to be this close to someone. he had no idea what was going on with himself.

" you seem to be clingy today. " wonwoo chuckled. this made mingyu feel like exploding. " just hug me or something. it's fine. " wonwoo shrugged. they've hugged before, so why was mingyu nervous?

mingyu moved a bit more, burying his face in the side of wonwoo's neck. it was like mingyu couldn't get enough body heat from the other boy. " are you doing this because you're still nervous about the movie? " wonwoo asked and mingyu hesitated. " sure. " he giggled quietly.

was wonwoo always this comfortable and warm? he was like a teddy bear to mingyu right now. mingyu himself has no idea why he wants to be this close to wonwoo. it's like he's moving without thinking.  he's afraid though, what if wonwoo is uncomfortable? mingyu would look up at him but wonwoo's neck is so warm and comfortable. " are you comfortable, wonu? i can move if you want, i'm sorry. i'm just sort of...affectionate today i guess.. " mingyu says. mingyu forgot the movie was playing.

mingyu couldn't see wonwoo's face, he just assumed that wonwoo was focused on the movie. mingyu wasn't focusing on it at all. his brain was too confused and clouded to think about anything. the only thing he was really focused on was wonwoo. mingyu hadn't been this close to someone else in a while and he especially hadn't felt this way in a long time.

mingyu was internally thanking seokmin for working at a flower shop right now. seokmin had educated him on every single flower he knew, including plumerias, or their other name, frangipanis. seokmin was showing mingyu the big amount of the amazing smelling flowers that the shop had. lying here this close to wonwoo made mingyu realize that he smelled like the flower. mingyu can't describe it that well, he just knows that it smells sweet, sort of peachy and overall amazing.

mingyu felt wonwoo shift but he didn't bother to look up. he thought wonwoo was just getting comfortable until he felt fingers gently running through his hair. it took him a second to realize that wonwoo was playing with his hair. they were both silent, the movie still playing while wonwoo's fingers gently tangled in mingyu's hair. mingyu could feel himself falling asleep. " are you tired? " wonwoo whispered.

mingyu unfortunately had to move away from wonwoo's neck so he could look up at him. " yeah...pretty tired. can i stay tonight? " mingyu yawns, his voice barely even audible. wonwoo heard him clearly though and he nodded in approval. wonwoo switched off the tv and the two got up.

when they got to wonwoo's room the first thing wonwoo did was get dressed into pajamas. mingyu turned away which made wonwoo chuckle. " mingyu, i'm just changing, it's fine. " wonwoo shrugged. mingyu wondered how calm and comfortable he could be all the time. after wonwoo gave him some comfortable clothes they both got into bed. mingyu passed out almost immediately with his arms wrapped around wonwoo, the scent of frangipani lingering.

\--

third person focus

 

wonwoo wakes up the next morning with a groan. his brain is trying to process waking up and he checks the time. it's 11am and wonwoo tries to sit up, but something around his waist is keeping him down. wonwoo looks to his side and he can just see mingyu's face, the light from the slightly open curtains shining on him. wonwoo sighs and lies back down because he knows he won't be able to escape his grip. mingyu's grip is tight around his waist but it made wonwoo smile. wonwoo has woken up to the sight of mingyu sleeping peacefully more than once, and being honest, he doesn't think he'll ever get over how nice he looks. wonwoo takes this opportunity to study mingyu's features.

all of a sudden, mingyu began to open his eyes. in mildly gay panic wonwoo did nothing except look at him. when mingyu fully opened his eyes he greeted wonwoo with a smile and a rough voiced " good morning wonu. "

this made wonwoo feel warm. the warmth was on his face and in his chest yet he showed no sign of emotion. " morning, mingyu. can i get up please? " wonwoo asks as he tries to shift out of mingyu's grasp.

mingyu was only tightening his grip further which made wonwoo frustrated. wonwoo knew the only way he would be able to get mingyu off of him, " i'm not wearing any pants. " wonwoo said. this made mingyu quickly let go of him and scream at wonwoo to put some on, but when wonwoo got out of bed with his grey shorts on, mingyu frowned. mingyu dramatically gasped " how  _dare_ you, wonu. lying to me... i'm offended. "

" hey, i wanted to get up. you can't blame me. " wonwoo shrugs and then leaves the room. this leaves mingyu by himself in the warmth of wonwoo's bed. mingyu knows that he's a better cook than wonwoo but he really can't be bothered getting up and helping. the curtains were giving off just the right amount of light for mingyu to see around the room. with the comforting lighting and wonwoo's fluffy blankets he feels like he could fall asleep again without trouble.

but mingyu knows that if he stays in bed any longer, he'll never get up. mingyu gets up and stretches for a second, then he realized something. he's never taken a proper look at wonwoo's room. it has soft beige walls and it doesn't have much decoration, not that mingyu minds. he has a big bookshelf that fits in with the nice calm aesthetic of the room. wonwoo liked to keep his things organized, which mingyu admired because he acted the same way. mingyu came across a journal that was a dark shade of blue, mingyu assumed that it was a personal diary of some sort. it had a cute sticker of a black cat on it which made mingyu smile. he felt like that represented wonwoo perfectly. an intimidating look, but truly, he was really just a dork. a cute dork with poor eyesight.

it took mingyu a second to realize that he just called wonwoo cute. when he thought about it, it was true, wonwoo was adorable. mingyu had no idea what wonwoo thought of him, wonwoo is still unpredictable to him most of the time. he's mysterious and at first mingyu didn't like that he couldn't read him easily but now he accepts that it's just who wonwoo was. it's a big part of his personality that mingyu would never change. after some more exploring around wonwoo's room, mingyu decided to go into the living room.

" i'm awake wonwooooo~ " mingyu announced, walking out in all his glory. and there wonwoo was, in even more glory. his glasses resting well on the bridge of his nose, his face lightly shining because of the light which made his features look bold. his black hair was a bit messy and he shook his head to move his bangs out of his eyes. wonwoo looked up at mingyu for a second and adjusted his glasses, ( which made mingyu's heart stop for a solid 3 seconds ) raising his eyebrows as a way to say hello.

mingyu considered texting seungcheol to ask if it was normal to want to kiss your best friend until you couldn't breathe but he decided against it.

\--

when mingyu got home the first thing he did was speak to seokmin. if there was anyone he could trust, it was seokmin.

they were both sitting on the couch in the living room while mingyu discussed how he was feeling. " it's really strange... one day i was normal and then the next i felt so weird. actually, it's been more than a day i've been feeling like this. maybe around 2 or 3 weeks ? " mingyu not only looked like a lost puppy, he sounded like one too. " i never really physically showed the emotions though. then i was really clingy all of a sudden, i wanted to hug him and protect him, even though it feels more like he's protecting me. " mingyu tried to explain.

" what do you mean he's protecting you? "

" it feels like wonwoo's protecting me from the bad things in life right now. helping me forget things i want to forget, making going to work and uni bearable. " mingyu could feel his eyes becoming warm. tears were ready to spill like a waterfall and seokmin noticed it. seokmin embraced mingyu in a hug while mingyu sobbed into his shoulder. " do you think.... do you think you're in love? " seokmin questioned. he could feel his heart pounding, anxious about the response his friend might give him.

mingyu was letting out shaky breaths into seokmin's shoulder, then he muttered.

" i'm _scared_ , seokmin. i'm so scared... "


	13. update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read !!

**!! author's note !!**

 

Hello everyone! I know you haven't heard from me in quite a while, I really apologize for that (TT).

I am currently unhappy with the way I've written this, I feel like it should be uppercase instead of all lowercase and dividing it up into 12 small chapters is a bit much. I feel like these chapters should have more storyline and detail. Also my writing has improved quite a bit.

I figured that I am going to re-write this whole thing, and when I finish that, I'm going to delete this work and then put it back up. I won't be deleting it until I'm fully finished re-writing the story up to where it is right now.

Please keep on a lookout for the new version of this story! If you enjoyed this book, I'm really sorry that I've had so many distractions and writing has been difficult. I promise this book will come back stronger and better, the storyline will still be the same though!

I'm also working on writing another Meanie story, this time it's an angst oneshot, so if you like my writing watch out for that too!

Thank you all for reading and I hope you will enjoy the new version that will come out soon!!

_\- joshushu_


End file.
